


How the story goes

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-09
Updated: 2002-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mind is a terrrible thing. Mary Sue mutant. Character death. Something different,feedback!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the story goes

## How the story goes

by daughter of eve

[]()

* * *

I killed her. She was in the way, I had to. It was actually quite easy, I never thought killing would be but then she never saw me coming. That's what happens when you can blend into the environment, a talent I picked up a few months back. I was a chameleon, a shadow. I hid in the Talon all day that day, watching them together. Lana Lang and Clark Kent. My whole body screamed at how wrong it was. They could not end up together; it wasn't how the story was supposed to go. I killed her that night in the Talon, as she was closing filling the sugars or some other meaningless chore. No gun, too much noise. A knife borrowed from the kitchen did nicely. I prefer knives I've found the weight of the steel the shine of the blade as it catches the light. She was dead before she even knew I was there, before she had a chance to scream for help. My skin changed color again as it was stained with her blood. Believe me I wish things could have been different. I wish I could have done it slowly. I wanted to see real terror in her eyes, fell her last breath on my neck, hear her heart speed up then slow down then stop. I wanted to smell her blood. I would have started with a few shallow cuts then deeper letting the blood flow faster, heart racing, pupils dilated. She would know that she was about to die and I'm sure she would have asked why? Victims are always asking why, it doesn't make them any less dead but they always want to know the reasons behind their deaths like their lives had any real value to begin with. But since I can't tell her I'll tell you. First I'll tell you the Lana Lang's death will never be linked to me. I'm a nobody. Someone who has wandered the halls with a few friends. Average student, no after school activities well at least none the school board would be willing to acknowledge. I used my left hand, gloved, to hold the knife when really I'm right handed. No one saw me around the Talon all day and I wore sneakers two sizes too big just in case I left a footprint. I even took the money in the cash register. No investigations in Smallville were ever that thorough.   
I made up my mind that I would change the story the moment I saw Clark with him. You thought I wanted Clark to myself? No. That would ruin the perfection I saw before my very eyes. Best friends turned lovers giving in to a passion that they barely knew was there. It was a fairy tale; so much better then the pom pom princess. You see why she had to be killed; she was getting in the way. Clark thought he had to love her and Lex Luthor well he was trying to be a friend. But I saw it the heat in their eyes the gentle touches that to any other observer would just be shows of that friendship but I knew. I knew that they wanted to be together even if they didn't realize it yet.   
I watched them for a long time together and alone. I saw Lex stretched out on his bed shirtless, pajama bottoms just showing the curve of his hipbone and I knew Clark would look perfect stretched out over him. I could see him kissing Lex's lips and running his tongue down those abs. I was doing this for them, they would be so happy together so perfect. Light and dark, the contrast in their skins as well in personalities. I watched Clark as well. Masturbating to a perfect rhythm. I would watch him arch his back, moaning, whispering a name and soon that name would be Lex's. I knew about his powers but really none of that mattered, soon he would have Lex to trust. I saw Lex laying over Clark holding him down powers be dammed. Lex would make Clark feel human and dominate over him. Clark would love ever minute not feeling in control, feeling almost weak with Lex's touch. And when the tables turned Lex would feel it too. He would give up some of his power to be taken over by Clark. Even without my help the tension between them began to grow. Looks of want became longer, touched more frequent. I knew that if they were going to be together that the obstacle had to be eliminated. So she was. The funeral. Clark and Lex are there. I watch from a tree. They hug. Clark tightens his arms around Lex and I see Lex relax into the hug. Yes it was going to happen. Comforting a friend was a good beginning. They would end up together. It would be... Chloe Sullivan. She put her hand on Clark's shoulder and led him away. I saw the look of longing on Lex's face; he wanted Clark to stay with him. Lex would comfort him not her. She ruined it! She better be careful. She isn't how the story goes. 


End file.
